Count Dracula
Count Dracula battled Vlad the Impaler in Vlad the Impaler vs Count Dracula. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Count Dracula is the title character of Bram Stoker's 1897 gothic horror novel Dracula. He is considered to be both the prototypical and the archetypal vampire in subsequent works of fiction. He is also depicted in the novel to be the origin of werewolf legends. Count Dracula is an undead, centuries-old vampire, and a Transylvanian nobleman who claims to be a Székely descended from Attila the Hun. He inhabits a decaying castle in the Carpathian Mountains near the Borgo Pass. Unlike the vampires of Eastern European folklore, which are portrayed as repulsive, corpse-like creatures, Dracula is handsome and charismatic, with a veneer of aristocratic charm. In film, Dracula has been portrayed famously by Bela Lugosi in 1931's Dracula and by Christopher Lee in the Hammer Horror series of Dracula films starting from 1958's Dracula to 1973's The Satanic Rites of Dracula. Lyrics [Note: Count Dracula is in gray, while R. M. Renfield is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' Does this mic still work after that blah, blah, blah? Check one... two... ah, ah, ah! The flex of a rear-spearing princeling can't vex me 'Cause I nibble necks and I make it look sexy! I'm Universally known for intrigue and desire! I shapeshift into mist and bone Winona Ryder! Slick hair, popped collar, and a damn nice cape While you've got less taste than an Anne Rice cake! Your rhymes are empty, like I leave vascular systems! I'd grant you the privilege of being Dracula's victim, But the thought of biting you makes me get nauseous! You don't look like the type that's keen on neck washes! 'Verse 2:' Wow! I did not know that you could read! That's great. Now, let's see if you can bleed! (*hiss*) Ha! You thought the sun could kill me? Not true! I'm the vampire so cold they call me Nosfer-achoo! My syllable delivery is devilishly intricate! I rock the house, once I'm invited into it! And here's a tidbit that you can stick a stake up: You're losing so bad you should join Team Jacob! Renfield! Yes, master? Call a doctor, not Seward (ugh!) 'Cause Vlad the Impaler has just been skewered! Trivia *Count Dracula is the sixth rapper associated with the horror genre, after Rick Grimes, Edgar Allan Poe, Stephen King, Hannibal Lecter, and Freddy Krueger. **He is the seventh if Chucky, who appeared in the unofficial battle Michael J. Fox vs Chucky, is counted. *He is the second Hungarian character to rap, after Harry Houdini. *According to Nice Peter, he based Count Dracula's look off of the Christopher Lee version from the Hammer Horror film series of Dracula. However, the voice is inspired by Bela Lugosi's version from the classic Universal movies. **His look in the battle's outro is based off of his incarnation from the 1986 NES game Castlevania, of which he is the main villain and final boss. ***This makes him the first rapper to have both a live-action incarnation and an animated incarnation within the ERB series. Gallery Count Dracula Bat.jpg|Count Dracula as a bat Count Dracula Background Demo.png|A red demo version of Dracula's background Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Vlad the Impaler vs Count Dracula Category:Nice Peter